1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein resides in the field of electrically powered scooters and more particularly relates to a scooter having a mounted motor and drive wheel, the interconnection of which to the rear wheel is foot-activated when desired.
2. History of the Prior Art
Scooters are normally built with a steerable front wheel and a fixed back wheel rotatably mounted on a chassis having a central platform. For gain momentum, the rider stands with one foot on the platform of the scooter and pushes off on the ground with the other foot to propel the scooter forward. For additional momentum, driving means of different mechanical types have been provided for transmitting force from the rider to the front or rear wheel, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,960,286 and 4,911,457. Also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,403 is a foot pedal mechanically geared to the rear wheel of the scooter for providing additional momentum by the rider's depression of the foot pedal to propel the scooter forward. Skateboards with battery-powered electric motors are also known. In one such embodiment, an electric motor is connected to one of the wheel's axles to rotate it by means of a belt attached to the electric motor, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,621. Although most motorized scooters employ a clutch to provide some free wheeling when the motor is turned off, there is still considerable friction and drag caused by such clutches. Because of this drag, the rider has to continuously apply power to maintain speed, thereby discharging the battery quickly.